


First Time

by RueSinger



Series: WBT [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asmo has a sensitive back, Blow Jobs, Bottom Asmodeus, Camping, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Solomon, s'mores n porn, they're horny okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: Asmo's never gone camping before, Solomon's family owns a cabin in the woods. After finals, and not being able to hang out with his boyfriend, Asmo can't think of anything better than getting to spend some alone time with him in the middle of the woods with no one else to interfere.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: WBT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107488
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in the same universe as WBT. You don't have to go through and read through WBT to understand it, but I thought I'd let you guys know :)
> 
> If you wanna request something or to talk to me, you can find me over on ruewrites on tumblr!

“So, you’ve really never gone camping before?”

Asmo dragged his bags outside to Solomon’s car and hurriedly put them in the back. He couldn’t help but take note of how Solomon raised his brow at the amount of things he was bringing with them, but he chose to ignore it. “No, I haven’t, never had time, plus being outside on the ground? Gross,” he said.

Well, yes, of course Asmo didn’t like the idea of sleeping on the ground and not being able to shower for days didn’t exactly seem appealing to Asmo. That and Lucifer wouldn’t have been able to keep an eye on all of them in the wilderness by himself. However, with the semester drawing to a close, the couple wanted to make plans. Asmo hadn’t been able to see Solomon much during finals and he’d been stressed. It hadn’t been more than a week and Asmo had already been bemoaning how he missed his boyfriend, he was glued to his phone every second just in case Solomon texted him. So when Solomon hatched a plan for a little getaway after finals Asmo was completely on board.

Solomon’s family had a nice cabin tucked away in the wooded mountainside. He had assured Asmo it was a nice place, all they would need to bring was sheets and comforters for the bed. He’d even sent pictures of the place, both of Solomon there in years past and the rooms and surrounding areas themselves. It was a gorgeous place, and they’d be going while everything was in bloom. After assuring Lucifer, as well as the rest of his brothers, that they’d have a cell reception and that Asmo would remember to bring his charger, Asmo got the okay to go.

Asmo hopped into the passenger side and immediately started bouncing, he couldn’t contain his excitement! He was going away with his boyfriend, just the two of them, alone in the woods,no one to interrupt them. A cozy space to have boyfriend time was just what Asmo had been wanting. It was easy to get interrupted at his house. His brothers were experts when it came to ruining a romantic moment. While this was less of an issue at Solomon’s apartment, they still had to be careful. After all, Simeon and Luke lived there too. So, the only time they could get a real romantic couple’s time was when they could either get one of the homes to themselves or when they went out. Now Asmo didn’t mind going out, but he wanted a comfy place where he and Solomon could relax completely undisturbed. 

“Let me know when you get there,” Lucifer said, approaching the passenger side, “And stay out of trouble.”

Asmo nodded, “Of course Lucifer, and don’t worry, I think Solomon will do a very good job of keeping me out of trouble.”

Well, maybe.

Holding Solomon’s hand during the trip had been a pleasant treat. The only times it got taken away was when he had to focus on the road. The trip was a long one, taking that a ways away from home on curvy back roads up into the mountains. Asmo had dozed off a few times in the passenger seat, once he awoke to them pulling into a small rest stop. 

“You’ll probably want to stretch your legs,” Solomon said, unbuckling his seat belt and heading over to the gas pump. Honestly, Asmo hadn’t realized how sore his legs had gotten until he took his first steps outside of the car. 

“You want anything while we’re here?”

“Maybe some coffee? I feel like I’ve taken more naps than Belphie at this point.”

Solomon chuckled and wrapped his arm around Asmo for a moment and squeezed. “Well, it sounds like we definitely need to get you something then. You wanna be able to sleep in the nice comfy bed at the lodge right?” he asked.

Asmo rolled his eyes, watching as Solomon returned to pump before walking towards the small building. It wasn’t anything really fancy. There were rows of snacks on one end of the shop with a coffee pot and some hot breakfast foods in the corner. On the other end where the clerk sat there were 

“I still can’t believe you’ve never been camping before,” he chuckled, “I may just have to take you out again, maybe I’ll even bring a tent next time.” 

Grabbing one of the cups for coffee and gagged. “You can stay outside in the yucky mud and dirt with all the bugs if you want to, but I think I’ll stay inside your family’s cabin where it’s nice and warm,” Asmo said, looking over the small variety of flavored creamers next to the coffee.

“Ah, so cruel.”

“It does make me think though,” Asmo said, the creamer bloomed within his cup, he took one of the wooden stirrers and looked up at Solomon, “What made your family suggest we go up to the cabin?”

Not that Asmo was complaining. He just thought it was rather odd. Solomon’s family hadn’t been around much from what Asmo could remember. Ash had supervised a majority of their playdates whenever Lucifer wasn’t around. He’d met Solomon’s parents maybe once or twice, but Ash was his main caretaker. Asmo figured that was why Solomon had moved out when he could. 

Solomon shrugged as he looked over the food in front of them. “Not sure. I’m never really sure what’s going through their heads,” he admitted, “Whatever their reasoning, I’ll get to spend my time with you.”

Poking Asmo’s nose, Solomon smiled at him. It was well deserved, especially after finals. Even if their reasoning was unclear, Asmo would have to remember to thank Solomon’s parents if he ever saw them.

Another half of their long car trip later led them to a tiny town seemingly in the middle of nowhere. It was a cute little place, although he had no doubt that if his brothers were here one of them would inevitably compare it to a place in a horror movie they say once, ruining the cute little atmosphere the place had going. Slowly their car continued to crawl up the mountainside coming to a stop in a stone parking lot. There were a few other cars around, a few paths and a map a little to the left of them.

The trees were massive, bigger than any he’d ever seen before. Sunlight filtered down in patches on the ground, softly illuminating leaf little, bushes, and tiny saplings emerging from the ground. Every now and again a squirrel or some other small woodland creature would scurry along the forest floor or a songbird would start to sing in the branches above. Asmo couldn’t help but be amazed by the vastness of it all. Now he really understood why they never did things like this when he was younger. He had no doubt one of his other brothers (Mammon) would have run off and given Lucifer a heart attack. Honestly, it most likely would have ended in the most terrifying, anxiety inducing game of hide and seek Lucifer had ever played in his life.

Then he got to see the lodge.

“Like it?” Solomon asked. He went to try to fish their key out of his pocket before stepping closer to the door.

It was gorgeous. To his left was a rather large kitchen, and to the right a cozy living room with a fireplace and a rustic looking chandelier. The walls were a light brown and stone surrounded the fireplace. In front of them was a staircase that branched off at the top. And this was all things that Asmo only saw at first glance. He’d seen things like this in movies before, but he’d never been inside a cabin before. 

“We can unpack and then go into town for food and walk around the woods for a bit,” Solomon suggested, “I think I still remember some of the trials I used to go on as a kid.”

Asmo nudged his boyfriend and grinned at him, “You _think_ you remember? I’m not completely sure that that will do.” Teasing his boyfriend was a tiny joy that Asmo enjoyed. It felt especially relaxing after stressing over finals. Although, getting lost in the woods with Solomon didn’t sound like the worst scenario he could possibly find himself in. Being lost in the woods alone was another story.

Solomon nudged him back and rolled his eyes before picking up his suitcase before heading towards the stairs. “You don’t trust me? How sad,” he sighed, not turning to look as Asmo scampered behind him. 

“Now I never said that,” Asmo snorted as Solomon opened a door at the top of the staircase.

The bedroom was spacious and contained a four poster bed, a closet, dresser, and a nightstand with a lamp on top. Asmo knew he had more things to unpack than Solomon, he had his entire routine to carry with him after all. He also had makeup, various outfits, and protective lotions to keep away bugs. He felt something envelope him. It was heavy, soft, and incredibly warm. 

“Like it?” Solomon asked, “I thought it fit. I mean, unless you don’t want to sleep in here with me.”  
  


Asmo scoffed and turned around as Solomon removed the blanket and walked over to the bed. It wasn’t exactly Asmo’s style, but it did help with the atmosphere. “As _if_ getting away from me would be that easy,” he huffed, “You’re stuck with me, especially now. In the middle of the woods.”

“Where no one can hear me scream?” Solomon finished, raising an eyebrow.

“Exactly.” 

Well, maybe the little town would be able to hear, depending on how loud one screamed. It had mom and pop shops, places dedicated to souvenirs, and little restaurants among other things. Asmo took pictures when he could, he wanted to make a little collage on his page of their trip. Hearing Solomon chatter on about the little town. He seemed to have many memories from his childhood.

“The mom and pop shop we’re getting groceries from have these little candies. They’re no more than fifty cents each depending on the ones you get. They used to have deals where you could mix and match them for so much. I wonder if they still still do that. Anywho I really want you to try some-”

Oh he was _cute_.

“I’ve never been able to find them anywhere else but here-”

If Asmo didn’t know any better, he would swear that Solomon was an old man trapped in a young body. 

“There’s also a diner, they have really good breakfast. It’s very relaxing.”

Normally, he was a man of few words, but when Solomon got on a subject he enjoyed or stumbled across memories he enjoyed he could go on forever. Asmo loved listening to him when he got like this. His eyes would widen and crinkle ever so slightly, and he would make the smallest, simplest movements with his hands. Solomon would switch between cute boyish charm and adorable old man so seamlessly, and of course Asmo would tease him about it. The stories continued the entire time they shopped all the way back into the woods and on trails.

“You’re going to love this,” Solomon assured, helping Asmo over a fallen tree, “There’s a type of _magic_ to it. Sometimes when my cousins came along, we’d try to catch salamanders and little fish.”

Like Asmo said: _cute_.

“I bet I could grab you a salamander.”

“ _Maybe_ ,” he said, unsure about how he would really feel about a slimy little lizard being so close to him, “But are you _sure_ you remember where you’re going? We’re not gonna get lost?” He was mostly joking, but there was still a tiny worry in the back of his mind. 

“Take a look,” Solomon smiled, nodding towards their right. 

Tucked away in the corner of the woods was a pond. It was dark and mirror-like, Asmo couldn’t help but wonder how deep it was. Solomon wasn’t kidding when he said there was something magical about it. Asmo almost didn’t dare to breathe, afraid he would disturb something sacred. 

“Ash used to come along with us too sometimes to watch me or some of my cousins,” Solomon said, motioning for Asmo to sit down next to him. He was a bit hesitant because of the mud, but the need to be close to Solomon won out in the end. “I think they might still have some pictures of me somewhere from one of those trips.”

“Ooooh, I bet you looked so cute! Did you have those little floaties on your arms?” Asmo asked, scooting closer. Solomon’s fingertips danced against his own.

“I’ll have to get the pictures from Ash to see,” Solomon chuckled. His fingers were cold, just like the earth beneath them. “You know, I wouldn’t mind living out in a place like this one day, or maybe next to the ocean.”

“Oh so living on the beach is okay, but we can’t go on _vacation_ there.”

“Look, I will gladly watch you swim in the ocean if you’d like, but there’s a difference between being able to admire something and getting in it.”

Asmo rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling, “Well, I suppose I wouldn’t mind living in places either, it would be pretty views to look at in the morning. Especially if I’m there with you.”

The idea of building a home with Solomon in the future was one that sent flutters throughout him. That really could be a reality one day for him couldn’t it? That would certainly be wonderful. Would going on this little vacation be what living with Solomon would be like? Oh he could only imagine. He found himself drifting off once more, daydreaming what his life with Solomon could possibly be like. He could only picture wonderful scenarios. Going home to Solomon, having breakfast with Solomon, running into Solomon’s arms…. Just because he started dating Solomon doesn’t mean he stopped having fantasies about him, in fact, his fantasies just became more wonderful.

A skittering over his hand brought him back into reality. At first he thought Solomon was playing with his hand, quickly drumming his fingers over his skin back and forth. But it wasn’t right. Something was off, the texture perhaps? 

Glancing down, Asmo froze. There, lingering on his perfect skin, was the longest, creepiest, more terrible insect he’d ever seen. 

With a screech Asmo flung his hand and sent himself tumbling, only to be met with a cold splash and soaked clothes. 

“Asmodeus!” Solomon scrambled to his feet and went to the water’s edge to help his sputtering boyfriend. Asmo was soaked, and his eyes wide. While Solomon felt bad, he was trying his hardest to hold in snorts of laughter. He really shouldn’t laugh at Asmo, not like this. 

But he couldn’t help it.

“If you wanted to go for a swim, I would have told you to bring a swimsuit,” he chuckled, earning a smack to his chest from Asmo’s wet arm. 

“I want to go back to the cabin, and I’m getting a bath,” he huffed, marching back onto the trail. Why did wet clothes have to be so uncomfortable? And why did hideous bugs have to live in an otherwise lovely area? 

Solomon jogged to catch up with him, walking close to his side. After a few moments of walking back to the house, he decided to break the silence, “Did you like it?”

Asmo thought for a moment.

“Yeah, I liked it.”

They really should have been heading back soon anyways. By the time they got back to the cabin, the sun had almost set. Solomon had got to starting up the fireplace while Asmo went upstairs to clean up. The warm water had been welcomed against clammy skin, and he made sure to rid himself of any trace of pond water.

Once he was thoroughly satisfied with his scrubbing, he slipped into one of Solomon’s hoodies and made his way downstairs. Solomon had laid out the supplies for s'mores in neat little piles on the counter, fire roaring in the center. 

“We may not be outside, but wanna make some s’mores?” he asked, “I think it should work.”

Asmo knelt on the ground next to him and nodded, “Lucifer used to make them for us in the microwave, when we were kids.”

“I remember that! I think I spent the night once and he made them,” Solomon grinned, slipping a marshmallow on the end of a metal spike, “Now you can make them in a proper way. I’ll take you outside tomorrow when you haven’t tumbled into a pond.”

Asmo shoved him with his shoulder, much to Solomon’s delight and received a quick peck in return. 

He burnt his first marshmallow which had also promptly fallen into the orange flames below, but the second one turned out a nice golden brown. It looked perfect, and Asmo couldn’t help but take a picture of how nicely his s’more had turned out. Meanwhile, his boyfriend seemed more than happy to burn his marshmallow to all hell. Was it even edible?

“Groooooss. How can you even eat all the burnt bits?” he asked, scrunching up his nose.

“What? It’s nice and gooey on the inside. You should try it.”

Asmo popped his s’more in his mouth and shook his head. “Nope, I don’t think I will,” he said after swallowing. He was firm in his decision until he felt fingers grip his chin. Solomon only had a moment of hesitation before seeming to gain his confidence.

“Not even if I,” he cleared his throat, “Not even if I let you have a taste?”

Asmo barely got to nod before letting Solomon into his mouth. It hadn’t been the smoothest line, it hadn’t been the _best_ he’d heard, and yet it worked. Honestly, it wasn’t hard for Solomon to leave Asmo speechless, especially not when he’d been yearning after him for so long. As Solomon’s tongue explored his mouth, Asmo let his hands wander towards Solomon’s hair. He pulled himself into his boyfriend’s lap, grip tightening in silver locks. 

He felt Solomon moan into his mouth as cold hands moved underneath his top and over his back. Asmo returned his moan, as experienced fingers teased his vertebrae and at two little spots between his shoulder blades. He couldn’t help but squirm in Solomon’s lap, he always started squirming whenever Solomon started playing with him during their makeout sessions. He’d always been a physical person and wasn’t afraid to let people know when something they were doing felt really good. Solomon always responded well to his little cues. When Asmo pulled away from their makeout session to breath, Solomon wasted no time in latching on to his neck to continue his barrage of kisses before latching on to start on his first hickey. 

Moans got Solomon going. Asmo knew this. As he moaned, relishing in Solomon’s generous ministrations, he could feel Solomon pressing against him. He could already picture his boyfriend’s gorgeous cock straining against his pants for _him_. 

He’d seen Solomon’s dick before. Sexting, handjobs, blow jobs, but no penetration. Not yet. It wasn’t that either of them didn’t _want_ to. In fact, Asmo had been quite vocal both in person and over text about where he wanted Solomon to put it. They just couldn’t find the right time. When it came to Solomon’s apartment they had to worry about his roommates, and Asmo’s brothers made it hard to set the mood. 

But _oh_ if Solomon was in the mood now-

If Solomon was _down_ for it-

With a brush against his shoulder blade, and tongue dragging over a fresh hickey, Asmo let out another whine. “If I don’t get your dick in my mouth-”

Solomon removed one of his hands from Asmo’s back and pressed a finger against his lips. Asmo felt his heartbeat pick up, heat coursing through his veins.

“I was thinking, maybe-”

“Could we?”

“I don’t see anything stopping us-”

“Oh Solomon _please_!”

“And we both want to.”

“We most certainly do!”

It only took them a moment, a shared grin, and then they were off. They were giggling and tripping over each other as they bolted up the stairs.Asmo could feel his heart trying to burst out of his chest. Throwing the bedroom door open, he immediately went routing through his things.

“ _Nonono_ come _on_.”

There was no way he forgot it. No, absolutely not. Getting railed on this trip had always been a possibility, one he’d prepared for. He’d been wanting this for too long. All of the opportunities they couldn’t have out of fear of people interrupting or walking it.There was no way he forgot to pack his lube in a situation like this. Not when they were finally going to be _alone_ with a cabin all to themselves.Asmo couldn’t have been that stupid. If he forgot it, he honestly might cry.

“Ah! Found-!” 

He turned around only to see Solomon holding a similar little bottle in his hands. They both let themselves fall into another fit of laughter, as Solomon drew Asmo in closer. 

“Just in case right?” he smiled, pecking Asmo’s lips. 

“Right.”

Asmo wrapped his arms around Solomon’s neck before leaning in. Clothes weren’t an issue, and Asmo couldn’t wait for the chance to admire each one of Solomon’s tattoos, tracing them all with his nails. Nails that would be sure to leave deep scratches on his back. As hands roamed and tongues wandered once more, Solomon backed Asmo up to the bed. Asmo let out a small noise as his back hit the mattress. He squirmed a bit, trying to get himself in a good position. 

Now he could finally take his time. 

He’d always been a giver, he liked the way quiet praises spilled over him. Each soft moan that fell from Solomon’s lips, each grasp on his body, it was all _wonderful_. For this reason, Asmo had not expected Solomon objecting to him sinking down to mouth at his erection.

“I thought you liked my blow jobs,” he said, tilting his head to the side.

“Well, I do, but I was thinking we could do something else?” Solomon said. When Asmo still seemed confused, Solomon continued. “We still need to get you prepped, so I was thinking we could make it fun for both of us.”

Asmo’s eyes widened and a smile stretched across his face. He helped flip their position so his head was laying on Solomon’s hips and mouthing at the base. His own hips were up by Solomon’s head. He could feel his boyfriend kneading at his ass, lube bottle not too far away. He brought his hips down a little lower and moaned. Even if he couldn’t see what was going on, he could definitely feel Solomon bringing him into his mouth as he started spreading lube on his fingers. 

“Remember dear, this is just prep,” he purred. He pressed a kiss to the tip and then slowly let himself sink farther. Solomon’s low moans of appreciation were almost enough on their own, but combined with the fingering and the hot tongue along his own length it took Asmo everything within him to keep a steady rhythm. When Solomon found his prostate, he couldn’t help but keen around his cock. Each stroke, each stretch, each movement just felt so _divine_. His nails dug into the sides of his hips. Asmo wasn’t sure if he drew blood, but he definitely left a mark. After a few more bobs, he popped off and whimpered.

“Solomoooon,” he whined, “That’s good, it’s good. Can we now?”

“Can we what?” 

Asmo could hear the smug tone underneath that chuckle. Oh he loved him, but Solomon was a tease. A tease who liked being in charge. 

With a huff Asmo wiggled his hips and pouted, “Fuck me already?” 

As soon as Solomon removed his fingers, Asmo flipped himself onto his back and spread his legs. Seeing Solomon hard, and leaking for him made him shudder, and those hands running down his leg. Solomon lifted Asmo’s leg, watching as it bent over his shoulder the other leg wrapping around his hip and drawing him closer.

“I told you I was bendy love,” he giggled, “I can go _fuuuurtheeeer._ ”

“We’ll have to test that then won’t we?” 

Solomon leaned forward. Asmo felt him press against him, and then-

“Oh fuck.”

Now hearing Solomon say that right next to his ear was hot. Really hot. Solomon was hot, and Asmo was going to savor this. How many rounds would he be able to go? If Asmo could have it his way, he’d make sure he was pounded into the mattress all night. He didn’t want to be able to stand after, he wanted to be crying, he wanted so much. He had so many fantasies he wanted Solomon to fulfill. He had so many fantasies he needed to discuss. 

Then when Solomon started moving, Asmo’s back arched off the bed.Solomon’s movements stuttered at the moan that had left Asmo’s mouth, but he quickly found his rhythm once more. Asmo found himself moving from his back to his side as his boyfriend moved, switching positions, leg still up in the air. 

“I’m _always_ going to want you after this,” Asmo moaned, “Against the wall, in class, in the car, _everywhere_.” Not even Asmo’s fantasies could touch the way Solomon’s cock moved inside of him, the way it hit his prostate and throbbed. Then Solomon’s own fingers moved to his cock, teasing him. 

“I could say the same thing. I can’t help but think of you completely tied up. I _want_ to tie you up,” he whispered, words quick to leave his mouth and breath heavy, “I could find patterns that would look so pretty on you. I’d buy the best rope and silk I could find. And that lingerie set you sent me once, you captivate every corner of my mind no matter what you do, and the pictures help.”

“Maybe that _is_ my goal.”

“You’re certainly doing your job well then.”

He trailed hot open mouth kisses along his back, making Asmo shudder and whimper. Every now and again he’d pick a spot to pause at so he could suck on the skin, leaving behind a countless number of hickeys in his wake. Asmo certainly wasn’t complaining. He knew Solomon was a fan of marks. Whenever they could get a little alone time, Solomon liked latching onto his neck and leaving his mark behind. Sometimes he’d ‘accidentally’ leave them a little too high up. However, this did give Asmo a reason to invest in more sleeveless turtlenecks, and he did look cute both in them and with Solomon’s love marks.

“Asmodeus,” he leaned in closer, “If you can walk perfectly tomorrow, I haven’t done my job.”

For a moment, Asmo wondered if anyone could hear his litany. The slew of curses intertwined with Solomon’s name was sure to make any sailor blush. He was sure of it. When he came the first time it was bliss, but when he was flipped onto his stomach and getting ready to cum for a second time he was sure he’d died and gone to some form of afterlife. As his fingers grasped for the bed, a pool of drool forming beneath him Solomon leaned in close to his ear. 

Solomon slammed into him, holding onto his hips tightly. They were going to be bruised in the morning, and Asmo didn’t care. Solomon’s pace quickened and Asmo started to bury his face in the pillow below. Even if they hadn’t done this together before, Solomon had fingered him (on more than one occasion), and he knew where he liked it. That didn’t stop the soft whimpers spilling from his lips, “Solomon, _there_.” 

Oh and did Solomon listen. 

“Wait wait I ahh-” Asmo turned to look Solomon in the eye, “I want to look at you.”

It may have been a little sappy, but he wanted to have his eyes on Solomon, at least for this time. He switched to his back, wrapping his legs around him as Solomon continued to pound into him. As if Solomon wasn’t hot enough already. The soft moans and curses in his ear just made the situation that much hotter.

It wasn’t long before Asmo was crying out beneath him, tightening around Solomon and spilling onto his own stomach.

“Fuck, Asmo- I’m going to-”

He didn’t need to finish his sentence. When he came, Asmo shuddered, stars still in his vision. Cum dribbled down his thighs as Solomon kissed the side of his neck offering soft whispers.

“Oh darling you’re _wonderful_ ,” Asmo laughed, “Hold me.”

“I think we need to clean up-”

“ _Later_. I don’t mind mess if it’s like this.” 

* * *

Asmo woke up with a groan the next morning. The slightest shift sent a sharp twinge down his spine, reminding him of last night's events. A grin spread across his face as he turned to look at Solomon. His boyfriend’s arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and his head buried between his shoulder blades. His silver hair was messy, and his eyes were still closed in blissful slumber.

_If you can walk perfectly tomorrow, I haven’t done my job._

Asmo had to wonder….

With a giggle he disappeared under the covers. 

A few moments ticked by before Solomon started to stir. A groan left him and Asmo’s hand met his as it slipped into his strawberry blonde locks. He shifted up onto his elbow, to watch until Asmo’s lips slid off of him.

“Good morning!” he sang, coming back up from the blankets.

“It certainly is when I get to wake up with you,” Solomon chuckled, “Still thinking of last night?”

“Perhaps,” Asmo hummed, straddling his waist, “I was thinking about what you said last night… And I think I can still walk alright.”

“Really?”

“Sooo, can I ride you before breakfast?”

* * *

Okay, so maybe Asmo scratched up Solomon’s back a little _too_ much, but to be fair he himself couldn’t exactly sit in the booth right. So he got a little enthusiastic, sue him. But he couldn’t help but feel bad as he watched Solomon wince as he sipped at the diner coffee. 

“Sorry,” Asmo said softly.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll just use today as a day to relax, and tomorrow we’ll explore a little more.”

Nodding in agreement, Asmo listened as Solomon talked about possible plans for the upcoming days and things they could do for the rest of the day. Somewhere in the middle of Solomon talking about trying to find fawns or fish or birds, Asmo started to zone out. All he could focus on was Solomon and how he absolutely lit up the entire diner. He was perfect, the best thing Asmo could have ever asked for, and here he was on a trip with him.

He wasn’t sure how long they sat there like that, Asmo fawning as Solomon went on, but they were interrupted by the sound of Asmo’s phone buzzing. 

Lucifer.

Fuck.

Asmo forgot to call him.

  
Slowly, Asmo looked up and smiled nervously at Solomon, “You said you knew these woods _really_ well. Right?”


End file.
